


Spellbound

by AnjuSchiffer



Series: LWA x Maribat [1]
Category: Maribat - Fandom
Genre: Daminette, F/M, LWAxMaribat, MariBat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjuSchiffer/pseuds/AnjuSchiffer
Summary: While out trying to practice for her upcoming exam, Marinette bumps into a lost visitor. While talking to him and teaching him magic wasn't part of that night's plan, Marinette was glad to have met him.A LWA (Little Witch Academia) x Maribat fic
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: LWA x Maribat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061885
Comments: 9
Kudos: 169





	Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> More self indulgent writing...enjoy!

An F.

Marinette screamed into her pillow as she kicked her legs in frustration. 

Another F to add to her long list of exam grades. Another F despite the countless nights Marinette stayed up to study and practice the little magic she knew.

Sure, she wasn’t blessed with the talent of Kagami nor that of Chloe’s, but that didn’t mean Marinette deserved to fail.

She bleed, sweated and cried to earn her spot at this school, her first choice school despite her parents wanting her to stay in their hometown and help at the bakery. 

But she didn’t want to be a baker. 

She wanted to be a witch. Just like Chariot. 

So, she made it her goal. 

She fought against her parents’ wishes to achieve her dream, of following it.

She earned her place at Luna Nova, the most prestigious wizard school in all of Europe. 

And yet… why was the universe so against her being here?

Despite getting in with one of the highest scores, Marinette now had the lowest ones in her grade and she honestly didn’t know why. 

“One more F and I’ll get expelled.” Marinette muttered out loud, laying on her back, staring at the underside of the bed above hers - Alya’s bed. “One more mistake and I’ll be proven myself wrong.”

If she failed, it would give her parents a reason to tie her down to their bakery. She would’ve proven them right. That she wasn’t up for the Magic life, even though she claimed she was. 

Marinette felt the lump in her throat, her vision blurring as that thought echoed within her mind.

“No! I can’t give up!” Marinette told herself, getting up a bit too quickly, bumping her bed as she got up, Tikki humming at her in concern. 

“I’ll be fine Tikki.” Marinette told the red faerie hovering beside her. “I just need more practice.” 

Grabbing her textbook, her wand and some emergency energy, Marinette stuffed them into her bag, slinging in over her attire. 

“I promise to be careful and be back before dawn. Wouldn’t like the professors catching me again.” Marinette petted the faerie, opening the window of her dorm room to go off to her favorite spot on campus to practice. 

She can’t give up yet. 

It was still too soon to call quits. 

Her fate hasn’t been sealed. Not yet. 

* * *

“Where is Marinette?” Rose asked Alya, scanning the room. Before panic could settle into Rose, Juleka gave her girlfriend’s hand a squeeze, receiving one back.

“Sulking over her test grade.” Alya replied, not once looking away from the lens she finished adjusting on her newest camera model. “Do you think all of the Wayne boys will be here?”

“Seeing as tonight’s party is for them, I would believe so.” Alix answered, not believing that Alya really left Mari on her own. If previous events taught them anything, Mari should never be left alone. Never. 

One time, they found her stuck in a glass jar. It was a miniaturization spell gone wrong. 

“Can’t wait to finally use these new lenses I got for my birthday! And to get a scoop on the Waynes!” Alya squealed, her friends shaking their heads, although they had to agree.

It wasn’t everyday that your school received the news that Bruce Wayne and his family was to visit your school

Especially wizarding ones like Luna Nova. 

But while the girls couldn’t contain their excitement to see their school’s greatest sponsor face-to-face, the girls also had a feeling they were going to miss something even more important that night.

* * *

Damian huffed, dragging his hand down his face, not believing that he actually got separated from the rest of the family as they made their way inside of Luna Nova. 

He had just gotten here and he was already lost. 

And it was all because he was the smallest of the boys, meaning he was the easiest to push around. One push led to another, Jason pushing Damian into the nearest bush, causing Damian to get lost.

As he wandered through the school grounds, eventually wandering into what seemed to be ruins next to a forest, he couldn’t help but hear what seemed to be spells being called out, Damian’s curiosity now peaking.

He never knew what exactly fascinated him about magic, but whenever he ever got the chance to be near it, he absorbed it. So when his father told them about his visit to Luna Nova, Damian eagerly asked to join him.

Of course, this outburst caused his other siblings to become intrigued and join as well, much to Damian’s annoyance.

As he got closer to the voice, a girl in all black attire (save for the maroon skirt) came to view, Damian captivated by her stance. She was still, the breeze accepting her as she stood there, silent like the night. 

The girl took a deep breath before raising her wand, Damian watching the tip glow a dim green. 

As she exhaled, she shouted, “ _ Metamorphie Faciesse _ !” Damian watched as the spell hit the thing between them -a falling leaf- turn into a rock, hitting the ground with a soft thud. 

He watched as she opened her eyes, confident bluebell eyes turning to joy when she saw her success.

“I got that down, but I still have to nail the full body one.” He heard her say, wondering if she was here to practice her spells. “ _ Metamorphie Faciesse _ !” She shouted once more, a cloud appearing before vanishing around the girl, Damian staring at her wide eyed.

Rabbit ears were on her head. 

Were they actual...rabbit ears?

Or were they just attachments?

Unable to restrain himself, Damian didn’t catch his mistake until a piercing yelp rang through the silent night.

* * *

Just Marinette was about to scold herself for not doing the spell correctly, a sharp pain coursed through her body, causing her to cry in pain.

“Who said it was okay to touch them, nonetheless squeeze them! They’re my ears, whether you want to believe it or not and because they are, they’re very...” Marinette scolded, turning to see a boy standing before her. “...sensitive.” She finished, wondering what a boy was doing on school grounds. 

If she recalled, Luna Nova was always an All Girls school, meaning there shouldn’t be any boys, unless…

“My apologies, Miss…?” The boy asked, Marinette noticing that his eyes never stop staring at her ears. Covering them, Marinette decided to respond.

“Dupain-Cheng.” Marinette softly said. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng. And you are?” She asked with a tilt of her head, wondering why the boy looked taken aback when she asked for his name.

Well...this was a first for Damian. A person who didn’t know who he was? Interesting.

“Damian. Damian Wayne.” Damian answered, bowing a bit. 

Damian… Wayne… no way…

“You’re Mr.Wayne’s son?! Devilish Damian?!” Marinette screamed, covering her mouth as she felt rise to her ears. “I’m sorry! It’s just that! It’s the name the girls in the school call you. You know, because despite being cold, cool and being a bit of a devil, they think you’re very attractive. Not that I don’t also think that… Oh god! What-” Marinette rambled, wishing she could successfully cast the spell so that she can hide away from Damian.

Meanwhile, Damian found her honesty quite charming, wondering if she’d still be honest with him now that she knew who he was.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng.”

“Yes?”

“Would you mind showing me how that spell works?” Damian reached over for her ears, Marinette taking a step back. “Sorry. I should’ve asked-”

“Do you not know magic?” Marinette asked, her heart aching when she saw his face fall.

“While Mother wished for me to learn magic as soon as I turned three, those dreams were crushed when she found out I am not able to contain any energy from the Sorcerer's Stone.” Damian frowned, Marinette wanting to slap herself for asking something so sensitive. “And because I know no magic, Father has taken upon himself to not let me near it.”

Damian held the urge to curse, knowing fully that his father wouldn’t have done said decision if Damian had been his adopted son and not biological. 

“So you've never been able to cast a spell?”

“No.”

“What if I say that you can?” Marinette said with a smirk, Damian keen on wanting to know more. When Marinette saw his eyes sparkle, she felt her heart jump. With a smile, she continued. “All you have to do is follow me.”

Marinette guided Damian further into the forest, glad to have brought some extra energy capsules. 

* * *

“Damian!” Dick yelled, wondering where his brother went, a full hour having passed since the family last saw him. 

It took having to introduce themselves to realizing that Damian had gone missing, employing a hunt for the young Wayne. 

So here he was, searching for the brat, knowing that if he didn’t find him first, Tim will. And if Tim found him...Dick knew that it wouldn’t end well.

Just as Dick was about to call Damian again, he spotted him in the distance, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw him. However, just as Dick started to jog up towards him, he heard a spell get cast. 

“ _ Murowa _ !” 

Dick watched as a spell approached Damian, fighting off the urge to freeze in place. He had to get to Damian and counter the spell before-

“ _ Ein Ein Sof _ .” Damian spoke, lifting up what resembled a wand. “ _ Ein Sof Ohr _ .” A dim green light began to glow. “ _ Luna Lana _ !” 

Dick watched as the attack spell dispersed, coming to halt when he saw Damian without a scorch on his attire, his suit still intact.

“Damian! You did it!” A girl screamed, Dick flabbergasted when she ran up to Damian and hugged him, the girl jumping around him as Damian smiled at the wand in his hand. “You casted your first spell!”

“I had an amazing teacher after all.” Damian softly said, Dick watching the girl softly come to a stop, a blush across her face. Dick smiled when he watched the girl play with her- are those rabbit ears?

“ _ Metamorphie Faciesse _ .” Dick whispered, watching as the girl quickly took out her wand when she felt her ears return to normal. Wait… did she think-

“ _ Foraen Mugrowna _ ! _ Turuto Tarumare _ !” The girl yelled, putting herself in front of Damian, determination filling her eyes.

“Wait! I’m-” But it was too late. 

Vines crept around Dick’s body, quickly apprehending him, making him fall to the ground, his face meeting the dirt and sharp rocks beneath him. 

As the dirt cleared up from his vision, Dick saw Damian come to view, though he was standing behind the midnight haired girl who glared at him, her wand at his forehead.

“Grayson?”

“You know him?” The girl asked, not letting her eye off him.

“Brother of mine. Adopted.” Damian filled in, Dick frowning.

“ _ Mon Dieu _ ! He’s a Wayne!” Dick was then promptly helped up, the spirits the girl had summoned now healing him. He watched as she frantically started to patch him up. “I am so sorry.”

“I should be apologizing.” Dick started, looking over at Damian who sported a grin. “I shouldn’t have-”

“Holy shit. It really was Demon Spawn.” A new voice said, Damian scowling when he saw Jason, not noticing that Marinette had the same reaction. 

“Todd.” Damian gritted, his scowl worsening when he saw that Tim was right behind him.

“We’ve been looking all over the place for you brat!”

“And whose fault do you-”

“And who are you?” Jason asked, Damian realising that he was now beside Marinette. He was about to go and pull him away, but chose not to. After all, she just proved that she can defend herself. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Marinette spoke sternly, her glare never lifting. 

“Well Marinette, thank you for-”

“ _ Foraen Mugrowna!”  _ Marinette yelled, grabbing Damian’s hand as yells and curses filled the cool night air.

Damian looked back, watching as large vines wrapped themselves around his siblings, feeling a smile make its way onto his face.

Turning back, he watched as a grin was on Marinette’s face, the moonlight highlighting her pale features.

“Are you free this weekend?” Damian asked, making sure to still watch his footing as they kept running, listening as the voice of his angered siblings grew louder.

“I’m free, why?”

“I want to thank you for tonight. Maybe grab some-”

“I’d be happy to join you.” Marinette said, returning her focus on the path ahead, guiding Damian back onto the campus grounds. “Saturday at 10? By the school entrance?” She asked, letting go of his hand. 

”Sounds like a date then.” Damian promised, smirking as Marinette’s face turned bright pink. “I’ll see you Saturday then, Miss Marinette.”


End file.
